Meeting Again
by marykatebooks
Summary: It's been 10 years since Adam has seen When they happen to cross paths again, will Echo discover feelings she never thought she had for First Just a bit of
1. Chapter 1

**Normal POV**

_11:45. _"What!" Adam screamed. Emily, his daughter, had an appointment at their new peditrictian at noon so, they had to get going. He jumped out of bed to his closet. He slipped on a black shirt and a pair of beige cargo pants. He then rushed into Emily's room and picked her up from her crib. "I'm sorry daddy woke you up but, we're running late." He said, earning a smile from her. He took off her pajama's and put her in a red dress with a matching head peice. As he deemed them both ready, he grabbed his phone and car key's and they headed out.

As they drove to the office, Adam couldn't help look back at his life. When he was 20, he left Finnegan High for an offer to work at NASA. When he was 21, he met Samantha. _'Ahh Samantha. I miss you so much.' _he thought, sadly. Samantha worked along-side him. They had met working late one night, they got to talking and one year later, were married. After another year, on January 17, 2012, Emily was born. It birth wasn't easy, though. Samantha suffered from Tachycardia **(A/N rapic heartbeat) **doctors tried controling it, but they couldn't. It hurt Adam everytime he thought of it but, he would never think of Emily as a burden, she was his little miricle. Before he knew it they were in the parking lot of the office. He unbuckled himself, Emily as he picked her up they headed inside. Adam glanced at his phone. 11:58. _'Not bad.' _he thoght proudly as they walked in.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I just want to say thanks to the people that followed and is my first fanfic so thanks**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mr. Young or Echo. I do own Emily**

**On with the story**. _

Adam's POV

I only wait for a few mintues before we are called back for . 'That name sounds familiar, could be just a coincidence' he thought as he was pointed to the room. As I entered, I sit on the bed with Emily in my arms. Across from me is with her head faced down toward her clipboard, writing something down with her hair covering her face.

"Good morning and this must Emily" she said finally looking up and smiling at Emily. She looked oddly familiar.

"Yes this is. Say hi, Emily" I say to my cutie. She just starts giggles out a babyish Hi, causing the doctor to smile brighter.

She ushered for me to hand her over. Normally, when I give Emily to to someone she starts to cry but, with the doctor she didn't. She looked comfortable.

"What are some of the milestones she has reached?" Dr. Faye began

"She's walking, saying a few words. She likes pretending to talk on the phone, brushing her teeth and hates when I hold her cup for her" I say smiling prodly.

"She seems very independent."

"Oh she is."

The rest of the appointment goes on in silence. As she does all the nessesary steps, my mind kept wandering as to how I know her. 'Was it a NASA? No, I would have known her better' He thought as he shook his head. 'Where else?'

"Well Mr. Young, everything seems to be in order. She is a perfectly developed child for her age." said handing her back to me.

'That voice, the way She says my name. Wait..'

"Echo."

**I don't know when I will update again. I have school and that means alot of homework. But, I will try to update as soon as possible. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

** Sorry for not updating in a long time. I really don't have alot of time to do this but, I will. Thanks for the follows, reveiws and favorites. Again, this is my first fanfic, so any ways that you think I could improve don't be afraid to tell me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I wish I did.**

"Echo." He said with slight shock

"Do I know you?" The doctor said a bit confused

"Don't you remember, 9th grade, that 14 yr. old science teacher you had?" He said hoping she would remember.

"Adam!" she said jumping into his arms. He didn't hesitate hugging her back.

"I take it you remember."

"I couldn't forget you, It's just that you've changed..alot." she said while eyeing him up and down. Adam _had_ changed. After his second year at Finnegan, he left, leaving him with nothing to do during the day. He decided to join a gym. After 5 yr. of inconsistantly going to the gym, and going through puberty, he now looked tall, strong and handsome.

"I guess but, so have you."he pointed out. The same was true for her, too. As a 24 yr. old, she had matured. She lost her childness roundness and developed much more curves. As well as growing a few inches but nothing compared to Adam.

"We all have. So, you're married?"

"Was, she died."he said solemly.

"Oh, sorry. I-" she said a bit embarrased

"No, it's okay. Anyway, what about you. Are you off the market?" He said arching his eyebrows in a playful way not to metion, snooping a bit.

"Looks like someone has a sense of humor. But, nope. No husband nor boyfriend here...yet." She said

"Yeah, well, the time will come." he said as he took Emily from Echo's arms. "I guess I should start heading out." he said with a sigh

"Hey, we haven't seen each other in ten years, we have a lot of catching up to do." she said hoping he would agree

"Okay, how about you come over to my house and I cook you dinner. Meaning I'll probably just order out." he said sheeplishly

"Perfect. Say I come over around 7 tomorrow."

"Works for me." He grabbed a piece of paper and jotted down his address and phone number."Here is my number and address. Don't forget."

"Trust me it will be on my mind all day." she said

"And me?" he said wiggling his eyebrows, once more.

"Oh, please. Just leave." she said playfully, pushing him out the door.

"Bye, see you tonight." he called

"See ya." she said with the brightest smile.

**Tim Lapse: Night**

As Adam lay awake in his bed, he couldn't help think about what happened earlier that day. _'I can't believe I saw her again. Her, my highschool crush.__**(**_**A/N Pretend the episode when they kissed never happened) **_I wonder what she will think of me. I shouldn't worry to much, I mean we were best friends 10 yrs ago, I don't think that will change. I can't wait 'till tomorrow night.' _the thought of Echo made him smile. This was a good day.

**Good? Bad? Okay? Don't forget to reveiw. Again, don't know when I will update but, I will. Thx.**


End file.
